


Mother's Day

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Post-Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: In honor of Mother’s Day I decided to write something post-S11. (Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by baronessblixen's work on Tumblr.

Scully is still sleeping soundly and the baby is laid in the sleeper beside her still sleeping as well.

Mulder has woken up early as well as Jackson to prepare a Mother’s Day breakfast for Scully.

“Are you sure we’re doing this right?” Jackson asked his father, who was trying to mix in the ingredients in a bowl.

“It’s just pancakes, plus your Mom loves it when I make them.” Mulder winks and Jackson pretends to gag. Mulder laughs and tells him to prepare the pan.

They cook the pancakes and prepare the rest of the food. Jackson gets the flowers and the presents they bought for Scull (and for the baby, because he and Mulder couldn’t resist buying).

They went up to the bedroom and finds Scully burping the already awake baby. She smiles up to them and they fully entered the room. She gasps as she sees what her two boys were carrying and tears prickled her eyes.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Mulder and Jackson exclaims softly. Scully beams and the baby shuffled in her arms.

“Let me take her,” Mulder tells her after giving her a kiss. He takes the baby and says, “Eat your breakfast and afterwards, you can open your presents.”

Jackson sets the tray on her lap and gives her a hug. The presents have already found a place at the foot of the bed.

Both boys sits side by side of Scully and eats bits of food from her plate. Scully compliments Mulder’s pancakes, prompting Jackson to try it. He says it’s good, but Scully’s were better still.

After eating, the baby’s in Jackson’s arms this time and Mulder hands Scully her flowers presents first. The baby’s presents were left at the foot of the bed.

“Oh it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She tells them as she takes a sniff of the lilies. She gasps as she opens a jewelry box with a pair of earrings. “Birthstones…” she whispers.

“For Ivanna’s and Jackson’s birthday.” Mulder informs her. She hugs him and Jackson smiles at the sight.

Scully grabs the second bag and finds two picture frames; one with a photo of the four of them and the second a photo of Jackson holding Ivanna. She’s in tears again and she hugs both Mulder and Jackson this time.

“We got Ivanna something too.” Jackson hesitantly says. He hands the baby back to Scully and grabs the last present.

Scully takes out the soft tiny baby coveralls and she giggles as she read the text on the front.

“‘Mommy’s little milk-aholic’” she kisses the baby’s forehead. “Yes you are, and that’s okay because I love you so so much.” She tells the wide-eyed staring baby.

They leave the room and both Mulder and Jackson takes Ivanna from her and swings her at the baby swing attached to a well built wood frame not far from the porch. Scully couldn’t be happier, but a sense of melancholy hit her as she remembers Maggie. She sends a silent prayer for her and smiles at the sight of her family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: novemberjuliet22


End file.
